


You're a Drug Dealer Korra!

by ImNotGoodAtThis



Series: Korra's Questionable Career Choices [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotGoodAtThis/pseuds/ImNotGoodAtThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, Hey Beifong. How's it goin'?" She leaned her head back far enough to smile at the Chief.</p>
<p>"Well it would be going a lot better if I didn't catch you selling DRUGS downtown!" Lin bit out. She walked around the Avatar and sat at the chair opposite her.</p>
<p>"Wow Chief, you need to calm down. I'm pretty sure I have something for that in the stash your boys took from me."</p>
<p>"You mean the stash my officers CONFISCATED because they arrested you for DRUG DEALING?"</p>
<p>"Ehhh... I would prefer it if we didn't use the term 'Drug Dealing.' It is such a negative name for my chosen profession. I would prefer it if you would call me a 'Dealer of Highly Unlawful Goods.'"</p>
<p>Lin crossed her arms and stared at her.</p>
<p>"You're a HUG Dealer."</p>
<p>"Korra nodded eagerly. "Pretty neat huh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Drug Dealer Korra!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: here's part Two to my newest series, If you want to read Part One, Go check out 'You're a Writer Korra!' on my author page.

Korra continued to tap her platinum cuffs against the edge of the metal table. "When you walk through the garden, you gotta watch your back, well I beg your pardon, walk the straight and narrow track." Her voice cracked with the next verse. "When you walk with  **RAAVA-aaa** , she's gonna save your soul... You got to keep Vaatuuuu, well you gotta keep him down in the-"

"Will you please stop with the hollering already?!" Korra jumped at the voice behind her.

"Oh, Hey Beifong. How's it goin'?" She leaned her head back far enough to smile at the Chief.

"Well it would be going a lot better if I didn't catch you selling DRUGS downtown!" Lin bit out. She walked around the Avatar and sat at the chair opposite her.

"Wow Chief, you need to calm down. I'm pretty sure I have something for that in the stash your boys took from me."

"You mean the stash my officers CONFISCATED because they arrested you for DRUG DEALING?"

"Ehhh... I would prefer it if we didn't use the term 'Drug Dealing.' It is such a negative name for my chosen profession. I would prefer it if you would call me a 'Dealer of Highly Unlawful Goods.'"

Lin crossed her arms and stared at her.

"You're a HUG Dealer."

"Korra nodded eagerly. "Pretty neat huh?"

"It's pretty illegal."

"You have no proof."

"My officers caught you red-handed!" Lin barked.

"Nooo, what your officers caught is me standing on a corner having a friendly chat with strangers while said strangers handed kids money in exchange for goods wrapped in little plastic baggies."

"Even worse, you got children involved! That's absolutely disgusting Korra!"

"Who, Skoochy? He's a minor so his record would be wiped clean when he turns 18, and in exchange he gets a nice little allowance from me." Lin stared Korra down and she shrugged.

"What? You learn a lot about HUG dealing when you watch The Wire."

"That's it. I'm locking you up."

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! wait a minute, don't I get a phone call?"

Lin stood up and opened the door to the interrogation room. "Someone get me a telephone in here." A few seconds later, an officer handed her a telephone. Lin placed the phone down in front of Korra and sat back down. "You have one phone call, so you better make it good."

Korra picked up the phone and dialed a number. After a few seconds of ringing someone finally picked up. "Heeey Mako. How's it goin?"

Lin rubbed her temples and sighed.

"You working right now?... Good, Good... Hey can you do me a favor? Can you let Asami know that I'm not going to make it to Kwong's tonight? Oh and Bolin too... Yeah something came up... Oh! Almost forgot, I need one more favor. When you see Asami, ask her if she can hire a lawyer, Lin's kind of arresting me right now."

Lin could hear Mako shouting through the phone.

"Yeah I got picked up for HUG dealing. "Beifong's got me in the interrogation room right now."

Now Lin can hear a faint 'what the hell is HUG dealing?!' from down the hall. Before Korra could answer his question, the other line was disconnected and the women heard a loud commotion from outside the door. Lin stood up and opened the door just in time for Mako to rush through it.

"Please excuse my behavior Chief but  **why are you being arrested Korra?!"**

"For HUG dealing."

**"I don't even know what that is!"**

"Well if you didn't hang up on me, which is rude by the way, you would know that it means that I am a dealer of Highly Unlawful Goods."

"What the- is that- Chief was Korra  **dealing Drugs?"**  Mako sputtered.

"Allegedly." Korra added.

Mako pointed at her angrily. "Korra how could you! What made you think that selling drugs was a good idea?"

"HUGs Mako. I don't know why you are freaking out so much. It's not like Beifong can arrest me anyways. I got this figured all figured out."

"Like hell I won't!"

"No really, think about it." Korra leaned back in her chair and smiled. "You guys know how my dad's the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe right?"

"Yeah what are you getting at?"

"Patience Mako. That means that My Dad is a pretty important world leader. And on top of that, I'm the Avatar. You know... spiritual being who is tasked with travelling the world and maintaining balance. So due to my main job of being the Avatar coupled with being an immediate family member of a world leader, I'm pretty much a diplomat on foreign soil, which means..."

"You have got to be kidding me." Lin groaned.

"I HAVE DIPLOMATIC IMMUNITY! EH? EH? AMIRITE?" Mako looked to Beifong for confirmation.

"Who-Who taught you about Diplomatic Immunity?!"

"Ha I knew it!" Korra jumped up and held her hands out to the Chief. "C'mon Beifong. Take the cuffs off." Before Lin could reply, a knock was heard at the door.

"Pardon me Chief, but I just got back from evidence and I needed to speak to you about the items confiscated from the Avatar."

"What is it?"

"Well we tested the items taken from the Avatar and none of them are narcotics."

**"Well what was it then?!"**

"Um..." The officer looked down at his notepad. "Oregano, Baking Soda and Jennamite."

"Jennamite?"

"It's a type of rock candy Ma'am."

Lin turned back to Korra to find the Avatar wearing the smuggest grin on her face. "Well?"

Lin continued to glare at her.

"You mad, Chief?"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Well that's it for part two of my "Korra's Questionable Career Choices. I apologize for all The Wire references (not really sorry). Let me know what you think by leaving a review. As for part three, it's a toss up between president, police officer and escort for Korra's next job. if there is a particular job you would like to see please let me know. Also, because I love the attention, come check me out on tumblr, (stillnotgoodatthis).


End file.
